


A Class Divided

by the_waterbirds



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fluff, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_waterbirds/pseuds/the_waterbirds
Summary: Hajime has chosen his fate, deciding a talent will bring him harmony. When his plan takes an unexpected turn, an entire class is eventually thrown into caution, including the one person he was closest to.





	A Class Divided

**Author's Note:**

> This fic features all of Class 77-B, but the focus will primarily be around Hajime and Chiaki.
> 
> Also, the fic starts a little off with the correct timing in dr3, but it shouldn't matter after this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy.

Hajime Hinata's head faced the ground as he traveled slowly towards his long-awaited destination, his mind focused on the recent moments with what seemed like the only person in the world who cared about him.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow...".

The boy ached at the thought of his own sentence, which happened to be made up of the only words he could manage to come up with at the time. As much as he wished it wasn't, Hinata knew he told her a lie. A unique lie that to Hajime, could have never been a lie at all.

The papers stated the project could take anywhere from a single day to a whole month, and it was to be kept completely classified. Yet, he often found himself dropping small hints to get a feel for how his friend would react to the project, if he were to tell her.

Hinata frequently recalled the short but emotional speech she gave to him about how talents weren't needed in life after asking her if she would still enjoy video games without the talent, which made his final decision even harder. Her words certainly changed his view for a while, but they didn't change his life like he wished they would.

He still felt like the same useless individual he always was when next to her, even more so after observing the events that happened in the reserve course merely a day ago. The boy didn't dare reveal the truth about that mystery to her, it would only make things worse. Her anger the day he revealed a security guard mocked him for being useless was something Hinata personally never wanted to experience again, as it made him feel worried. He didn't want to bring anymore anger or sadness into her life.

Hajime figured he just didn't have the ability to tell her what he truly thought without causing damage. So after the lie, he felt like it would be an insult to look back at his talented friend while he secretly wished her happy times at the school.

But even now on his short journey to the Steering Committee, he found himself thinking about her. He remembered all the nights he would lie awake going over all the factors involved in this decision, and they always led back to her. The good thoughts telling him he would be in the same building with the other Ultimates, or that he would get the inspiration he desired the moment he entered the school, instead of having to hope his admiration of others would rub off on him. She showed up in all of them. The unpredictable thoughts however, weren't so bright.

He had visions of the project backfiring, or it succeeding but his talent being named 'fake'. The visions ranged from as far as how his life would be in the far future, to as recent as now.

The thought of how she would react when he didn't show up tomorrow was one that haunted him the most.

Unless it was raining, the two met at that bench  _every_  day. In the event of rain, they would choose a spot to relocate to, usually one far away from people, and play video games like they always did. One of Hinata's most memorable memories with the girl was when she showed up all week despite being noticeably sick, telling him she was fine every day. When he found out she wasn't attending any classes due to her illness, Hajime questioned why she bothered to spend time with him rather than resting.

"I feel like I'm resting when I'm with you.". As straightforward the answer was, Hajime still wasn't sure why. Why him?

He was bland, a nobody that blended in among all the other reserve course students. His notable friend on the other hand, was extremely dedicated to her talent, which stood out the first time he mentioned  _Gala Omega_  to her. The occasional stories about her talented class left Hinata even more baffled, knowing she could spend her time with any one of them. Yet, even with all the stunning alternatives, she still chose to play games with him.

So how would she react when he failed to show day after day?

The security guard could be right, he may just be "easily replaceable". She could forget about him within a week.

A small part of him though, saw a confused lonely girl wondering where her gaming partner disappeared to.

Forcing himself to get off this question, he remembered why he was doing this.

Hajime was determined to show her and everyone else talent. Talent that the ambitionless reserve course could not give nor teach him, talent that kept Natsumi Kuzuryu away from the main course and her brother,

Talent that separated himself from Chiaki Nanami.

* * *

The building dedicated to the Steering Community towered above Hinata as the entrance came closer to his sight, his nerves rising with every other step. The path leading up to the building was filled with perfectly placed bricks that led directly to the entrance doors, with pointy trimmed trees standing tall behind the benches placed along the borders of the path. The only students around were the few exiting the building, which he found normal due to his timing.

When he arrived to what felt like the center of the area, Hajime stopped himself. Second thoughts began to flow in and out of his head and staring at the skyscraper made them process faster. Questions he had thought over day after day rushed back to his mind, the harder and unanswerable "what ifs" placing themselves in the front.

Hinata shook his head and tried to regain himself. He knew it wasn't too late to turn back, but…why would he? He would be able to stay at the school, and even move up to  _the_ school. Let alone, the project promised him the special thing he deeply admired the school for, and secretly searched for all his life. The ability to finally be good at something. His life would change forever.

So he marched.

Hajime pushed all the dark thoughts to the back; his decision was made. The past will be irrelevant, and the future will bring forth the Ultimate Ho—

"What's your name?".

Hinata was pulled back into reality as a hand strongly gripped his shoulder, its red and pointy nails nearly cutting him as he was spun into a different direction. Standing in front of him was a girl his height staring right into his eyes, with a curious but shocked look under her long blonde hair and a grip on his collar.

"Wh-why does it matter to you?" Hajime responded, making her let go of his shirt. He noticed she was still studying him closely, like she was waiting for him to do something.

"I don't know…" she started, but with her expression turning into a smile. "It's like fate…told me you are full of despair kiddo!". Hajime stood silent. He recognized this girl from somewhere, but…

"Despair?" Hajime asked, astonished to see that the somewhat familiar girl looked more confused than he probably did.

Within the blink of an eye, she had put on glasses and began to educate. "Yes, despair. A feeling so unpredictable and unknown, it puts hope to shame.". The blond stood in place after her sentence, and then made Hinata flinch by lunging her arms around him.

"And your face screams that you've lost all of your hope!" she shouted with enthusiasm.

Hinata didn't resist her hug, or even really care for it. He was too focused on her words. As crazy as they were on the outside, she wasn't wrong of assuming he was full of this 'despair'. After all, isn't that why he was here in the first place?

"So, since you won't tell me your name, what do you do?" she asked.

"What do I do? Like, my-".

"Your talent! What is it?".

"I don't have one.". Hinata studied her, watching as her face turned back to the first of the three expressions she had shown him so far.

"Whaa—"

"Junko!". A black-haired girl ran out of the Steering Committee's building, interrupting them both. "He isn't there.".

The confusion on the blonde's face, to Hajime's surprise, quickly changed. It was like a light bulb lit up in her head.

And he wasn't wrong.

"Um, Junk-".

"Enoshima! I was saving the big reveal for later, but this little brat decided to spoil it for you." Junko finished, interrupting the new member of the conversation.

"Junko Enoshima?" Hinata repeated, remembering how popular the name was in his previous school, only competing against a singer named Sayaka. "The…fashion girl?".

"That's right, and I'm so much more." She responded, with emphasis on nearly every word.

"And who are you?" The black-haired girl questioned, intimidating Hajime with her dead-eyed stare. He felt like she was staring right into his soul, much like Enoshima just was.

"Hajime Hinata." he answered. "I'm here to meet the Committee.". The girl sighed in reply.

"They aren't here right now.".

The confusion in Hinata's head grew more. The Committee told him today would be the last suitable day if he were to agree to the terms, else they immediately find a replacement. Was he too late?

"Are you sure? They told me—".

"Starting today, they are all on vacation. They aren't coming back anytime soon." She told him in a convincing dull tone. Hinata's heartbeat quickened.

"Oh Mukuro, can't you see he's already full of enough despair?" Junko exclaimed, then turned to Hinata one last time.

"We were  _hoping_  to meet somebody here as well, but it wasn't time for us either I guess…" she continued, running a hand through Hinata's hair. "Although, we did meet you.".

Hajime did not bother to push her away, instead he found his eyes focused on the other girl, Mukuro he learned her name was. Her menacing stare was still there, but for a brief second, he was sure that she smiled.

"Sooo, why don't you come with us for a while?".

The question, along with Junko's enthusiasm, completely caught Hinata off guard. He only had one word to respond, the word he repeatedly said to another Ultimate.

"Why?".

"Because, I can give you a talent!".

Hajime raised an eyebrow, almost in disbelief. He never mentioned  _that_  was why he was here; did he make it too obvious? Regardless, his attention immediately shifted back over to Junko, knowing Mukuro's expression wouldn't change again.

"You can?". He asked, his question going answered. "How?".

He watched the blonde's smile turn into a more serious face, looking at her sister.

"I've given many people a talent before, exactly like this school is trying to attempt. One operation and you are good to go!" she exclaimed. He was shocked that Junko knew about the Committee's goal, but it wasn't too surprising if her 'giving away talents' claim was true. For a fashion star who seemed a little off, she was reading him like a book.

"Are you not dedicated to the field of fashion?" Hajime quickly responded.

"I don't do the operations, Mukuro does! And she has a one-hundred percent success rate, if that concerned you." She confirmed.

Hajime's following silence was him thinking. It just seemed…too good to be true. But that was the same with what the Committee told him, and he already agreed to believe them. Although, they had requirements and rules he had to follow to be a part of the project. Meaning…

"What would I have to give you? Money?" he asked, and he was met with a quick answer.

"Nah, I have enough of that already. There is only one important thing I need to know.". Junko locked Hinata dead center in the eyes and smiled.

"Why do you want a talent so bad?".

Enoshima was met with more silence.

"Is it for fame?" She asked, beginning to walk around the boy. "Redemption?".

"A gir-".

"The future.".

Junko's walk didn't last long after those words were spoken, but her smile certainly did.

"I can assure you that your future will be  _very_  enjoyable Hajime." Junko said in tone Hinata found promising, yet very nerve wracking. He came here for an operation sponsored by the Steering Committee, which was tough enough of a decision to make, and now had to quickly decide whether to get it done by a fashionista and a…doctor?

"Is that your only selling point? Taking my words and making yourselves sound better?" Hajime questioned.

"We aren't tying you up and forcing you to accept, now are we?" Mukuro told him in her very bland voice.

"Yeah, you're like free to do whatever. We're just offering you a fun and totally unpredictable solution to your life!" Junko backed up her companion.

As crazy as it was, he began to realize this gamble could be his last chance to get what he came here for. He had no more time to consider, and nothing more to lose. With hesitation, he finally looked back at Junko directly in her eyes.

"I'll do it.".

* * *

A statue deep into the courtyard was the last place Hinata would have expected to be today.

Besides the occasional comments from the Fashionista, the walk started out as a quiet one between the three. Hajime learned from Junko that the school gave Mukuro permission to use her medical techniques as she pleased, but they never gave her a place to practice or put them into use. So, the two made use of a statue of the school's founder and did their studies there. Since he was going against the paperwork he signed, Hinata figured such an unexpecting place wouldn't be the worst spot to get a talent. And as odd as it sounded, he was curious to find out what they would have to do to give him one. That curiosity was quickly forgotten.

"So, you're just doing this for your future to turn out hopeful?" Junko asked, breaking the silence. Hinata noticed she got bored very easily if nothing was happening.

"I guess you can put it that way…" he responded.

"But what about  _now_. Who cares about the future if it will end up boring due the harmony you desire?" Enoshima questioned, sounding confused as ever. It was like she couldn't understand why he wanted to have a good life, which was strange to Hinata given her high status in society.

"Why wouldn't you want to enjoy harmony now, with the people you enjoy?" he responded.

"So, there are other people you are doing this for?". Mukuro's words caused Hajime to remember if he ever denied there weren't.

"Ooooh sis! I knew it was a love story!" Junko yelled, making Hinata mentally flinch at her sentence. Sis?

"It-it's not a love story!" He reacted but was quickly ignored.

"Hajime Hinata, the broken and despair filled student assigned to the reserve course. He wants to find—no, desires-a talent so he can bring hope to himself and not feel useless next to…" Junko narrated, but lost herself at the end. "Who?".

Hajime was dumbfounded at the accuracy of her thesis. Junko had only known him for half an hour, and one slip up left him cornered into bringing  _her_  into this.

But on the other hand, there was nothing wrong with mentioning her. These two were doing him a major favor that would alter his life forever, letting them know one of the deciding reasons wouldn't be the end of his world. Even if they thought it was for love.

"Her name is Chiaki." Hajime said, leaving with an unusual feeling appearing in his stomach. He never mentioned her name to anyone but her before.

"Nanami?".

"You know her?". Hinata was questioning himself for being surprised by this point.

"The Ultimate Gamer, Class Representative, a lonely quiet girl that was pushed aside all her life. Of course I know her!" Junko replied.

Hinata didn't respond. Pushed aside all her life? Why did Junko know about that, but he didn't? Why in the world did she sound  _happy_  saying that?

"Maybe you truly will be closer to her with this talent." She finished.

Hajime's controversial talk with Junko was put on hold as the statue came to view, the hairs on his arms rising. His unspeakable day was here.

"You two manage to practice  _here_?" Hajime asked with doubt, looking around the area. No response was given as Junko walked to the side of the statue, placing her foot in a specific spot along with her hand. "Junko?". Seconds passed before she moved, and that is when she introduced yet another surprise to him. He watched in amusement as the middle of the statue shifted down, revealing a barely lit passageway.

With Junko spinning by him, Hinata promised not to tell anyone about the place.

Mukuro led them into the narrow entrance and down the large number of stairs, which all looked abnormally clean to Hinata. After getting off the bottom step, he was also taken aback at the large size of the hallway. The thought of what the underneath of a statue would look like never crossed Hinata's mind, and now that he had set foot in one, he found it rather eerie. If he were to wake up here, he wouldn't be able to tell he was underground without prior knowledge due to how new the place looked.

The hallway was full of nothing, and the more Hajime walked the more he wondered where it led.

"You just…found this place?" Hajime asked, directing the question to Junko.

"Nah, it was built." She quickly replied.

"How did yo—"

"There it is!" Junko shouted, cutting off Hajime's evident question. He turned his attention ahead and saw a single door at the end of the now darkening hall.

Mukuro continued to lead them into the room, which compared to the hallway, turned out to be smaller than Hinata expected it would be. He immediately noticed three computer monitors lying straight ahead of him on a wooden desk, with shelves placed on the sides of the skinny room. There were some posters scattered around the walls, along with a clock directly above the computer, but other than that the room was full of nothing.

"Don't you need medical supplies to do this?" Hajime questioned, walking further into the room.

"Obviously." The quiet Mukuro answered, turning herself back around to face the door.

"We'll go get the supplies from the storage room," Enoshima told him, following her sister. "Get used to your surroundings, you'll be here for a while!" She ended, rushing out of the room with Mukuro, leaving the door slightly open.

Hajime assumed he missed whatever storage room they must have passed due to his head marveling over the area's size, leaving him to think about all the rooms that could be built here. Left standing by himself, he examined the room once more.

The shelves were full of manga, something Hinata highly doubted either of those two would bother to read. He concentrated on the walls again, failing to recognize what the posters were representing. The clock on the other hand, was as close as the room got to normal for Hajime. Until he realized it was frozen.

He took a seat down in front of the computer desk and reminded himself why he was here. A talent. The personal lives of the two would come after.

Still, wouldn't there be at least one medical certificate here? While he certainly believed the two became comfortable here, all the evidence in the room left Hajime guessing another person knew about this place. After all, a model and a doctor wouldn't be able to build this place on their own.

His eyes directed themselves to the closest shelf, which was filled with an entire series of a manga he never heard of. Hajime reached out to grab what looked like the first entry and pulled back a thick book with a dust-filled cover. He pushed the keyboard to the side to make room for the book, the opened cover slightly moving the mouse to the side. Before he fully placed it down, he was surprised to see the screen light up from the mouse movement.

And instead of placing the book down, his hand lost control of it.

On the monitor were pictures of people, with red arrows pointing from one to another. Some went back and forth, like the arrow featuring a boy with a suit on and a gray-haired girl with a sword, while other arrows were just one sided, like the one from a pink-haired boy to a blonde girl.

His heart raced as he looked at the center of the monitor, where an arrow from every single person made their way to. It was an image of a girl, with a hairpin from the game he played every day in her short hair, her pale pink eyes complimenting her bright smile. And a dark red 'X' going right through her.

"What the hell is thi—".

A sharp pain immediately came to the back of his head, Hinata reacting by throwing his hands on the injury. A hand quickly gripped his hair and the chair was spun around, leaving his hair in a terrifying knot.

"You really are a dumb talentless idiot.".

Hinata put all his force into a forward kick but felt the hand release from his hair before he lunged his leg. To his demise, the opponent's other hand caught onto his moving leg, and the hair gripping one grabbed his other. His legs were thrown apart, and he was met with a counter-kick between them.

Hajime shrieked as the chair went flying back, leaving him sideways on the floor under four feet. Powerless, Hajime let the same person pick him back up by his hair and push him back into the chair. His body faced forward towards two girls, who returned with nothing but a combat knife.

"Isn't it so exciting? Physical and mental despair clouding your entire body!" Enoshima said, twisting the knife in her hand.

"Wh-what are you trying to do to her?!" Hinata yelled back, refusing to let the pain stop him from acting.

"Even though I could kill you right now, you only want to know about that girl?" she casually replied.

"She has nothing to do with you!".

"She is the hope that holds her class together, which is why I need her. Luckily…" Junko went on, getting closer to the chair, "Fate allowed me to meet the future Kamukura.".

Hinata lunged himself out of the chair at Junko, who instantly moved herself to the side. "Saw that coming from a mile away!" she yelled. "Throw him back in the chair you useless killer." Junko barked at Mukuro, this time grabbing him from the back of his neck and forcing him into the chair, wrapping her arm around him to keep him in place.

"Why…Wha-what do you even want?" he struggled to talk against the strangling arm.

"I want to bring the world into despair." Junko replied. "You long for hope from a talent, praying it will magically make your depressing life turn around and give you the hope Chiaki Nanami shows you.

"Despair brings chaos, the tool that will make the world unpredictable and fun!". Hajime sat dazed, the pain combined with the insane words were making tears run down his eyes.

"St-stop…" Hinata let out, unable to do anything when Junko approached him a second time.

"You said you wanted a talent." She smirked, putting the knife in her right hand. "I'll give it to your beloved gamer instead if you want.".

"You're insane you bitc—" Hajime cut himself off as the blade went right threw his left sleeve, making its way towards his hand. Mukuro's grip tightened, provoking him to breath faster. Struggling to let out a single scream, he attempted to use his bloody hand to resist Mukuro, but it was held down by Junko.

He heard Junko spouting on about chaos, but the only words that could make their way into his brain were "despair" and "Chiaki". His vision began to fade, along with all his other senses. Wondering if he was still struggling, he made out one more sentence before the world turned to black.

"I look forward to working with you, my Ultimate Remnant.".

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came to me months ago, so i'm glad I have some time to finally get started on it.
> 
> Junko is an interesting beast when it comes to her analytical abilities, as I feel like they help majorly with her manipulation. I hope I made her and Mukuro seem even more threatening than they normally are.
> 
> ask me questions or make requests on my tellonym: @waterbird


End file.
